cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne (Manga)
Daphne (ダフネ, Dafune) is the youngest of the five Pu'Awak princesses of the Yomi Kingdom, appearing in the Underground Empire of Yomi arc in the manga. Appearance As with the other princesses, Daphne has short, spiked-up blonde hair, pale skin, and sparkly black eyes. She wears a tiara with red gems and a black band, as well as a white gown and cloak with gold armbands. When infiltrating the cell where the 00 Cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore are held, she wears a black, skintight, full-body suit that entirely masks her features. Personality Not much of an individual personality can be glimpsed from Daphne within her brief appearances, although when she initially appears, she acts in tandem with Aphro and receives Dinah's telepathic message that their other two sisters and the 00 Cyborgs are arriving in Yomi. In her most notable moment, she is the first sister to help free the cyborgs. Abilities In being a Pu'Awak, Daphne has the ability to sense what her other siblings are feeling and can hear their thoughts. History As the 00 Cyborgs, Dr. Gilmore, Helen, and Vena made their way to Yomi, Vena telepathically informed Dinah of their route, allowing her to pass the information on to Van Vogt. Daphne and Aphro then received the news, and opted to contact Skull, who was revealed to also be running the kingdom ever since it had been freed from the Zattan. Dinah, Aphro, and Daphne would then witness 007, 008, 002, and Dr. Gilmore being taken as captives to their kingdom. When Van Vogt would ask them of the other two princesses' whereabouts, they acted evasive and claimed that they must have been captured by the Zattan. Daphne would use this opportunity to sneak into the electromagnetic cell where the captives were being held, and released them from the special handcuffs. Shortly after, Van Vogt had realized that the cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore had escaped, and sent his robotic Pursuit Mice to search for them. At the same time, the sisters sensed that Vena was in danger elsewhere, with her and 004 being taken hostage and back to the kingdom by guard robots. After Dinah and Aphro got finished diverting another plan of Van Vogt's, in keeping him distracted while he hunted for the 00 cyborgs, the sisters once again attempted to hide their allegiance to the team but their signs of nervousness became apparent. Upon hearing that 004 and Vena were in a cell, Dinah went to search for them, but was caught by Van Vogt, who backhanded her and ordered her, Aphro, and Daphne to be used as hostages in the coliseum as well. By the end of the arc, Van Vogt would order Helen and Vena to be returned to him in exchange for Dr. Gilmore, who he'd managed to recapture. Upon the five sisters' reunion, all were shot to death by Van Vogt. Their bodies were later cremated by 006. Gallery Aphro_Daphne_manga.png|Aphro and Daphne hear Dinah's message. DeathofPuawaks_manga.png|The five sisters are shot. Notes *In addition to Daphne wearing her spy suit to free the captives, Dinah and Aphro are shown to have similar suits when they are disrupting other plans by Van Vogt. However, all these instances were re-assigned to Daphne's 2001 anime counterpart in order to differentiate the girls' personalities and strengthen her character. Daphne was also changed to be the sister most seen with Van Vogt, as an element of her betraying her siblings by leaking information to him was added, which added further motivation to her freeing the team as an attempt to atone. Category:Manga Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Article stubs